Wireless computing platforms may communicate using one or more wireless communication channels. With today's wireless platforms it is not possible to completely avoid platform radio frequency interference (RFI). Platform components typically include clocks that, during operation, may generate harmonics that overlap with the frequency range of at least one wireless channel. In some platforms, the close proximity of the clocks and wireless transceivers may introduce significant RFI with one or more wireless channels. The effect of the RFI may be to significantly reduce the bandwidth and/or operating range of the wireless channel.
If a system clock's fundamental frequencies are adjusted such that one radio channel is free of interfering harmonics, another radio channel may be severely degraded.